memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Will You Take My Hand? (episode)
With Mirror Georgiou at the helm of the plan to end the Klingon war once and for all, the USS Discovery crew struggles to fathom and tolerate her hostile tactics. Memories of past hardships are rekindled within Burnham. (Season finale) Summary Teaser As Klingon forces bear down on the Sol system, the mirrors their approach as it closes in on the Klingon homeworld, Qo'noS. Specialist Michael Burnham muses on fear and how to defeat it, as Emperor gathers status updates from the bridge crew, the crew (who are still under the impression that she is her counterpart) reacting with surprise at the hostile and belligerent attitude the puts forward – declaring the Klingons to be animals, and uncaring as to what the ship's sensors are detecting. Saru asks Burnham to assist him with an issue, before exclaiming unease at having to follow the orders of someone with such ideals, which Burnham responds to by noting that this was at the request of the Federation. Georgiou orders Burnham back to her station and challenges Saru, making reference to the fact that, in her universe, his species is a Terran delicacy. Burnham then attempts to expose Georgiou's origins by commenting on that remark and quizzing her on her counterpart's birthplace in Malaysia. The former emperor deflects the questioning easily, ordering the specialist to walk with her. Out in the corridor, Georgiou warns Burnham not to attempt such an action again, or she will find herself in the brig. Burnham comments on the Federation's desperation in agreeing to give the Terran command of the mission, which Georgiou notes is in exchange for her freedom. She comments on Burnham's actions at the Battle of the Binary Stars, suggesting that her failure was a lack of following through on her intentions. The specialist grabs Georgiou by the arm, and demands to know the real plan. Georgiou tells her that the Federation is losing the war, and that Burnham must decided whether she will stand with or against her, before walking away. Burnham resignedly agrees that she is with her. Act One Georgiou and Burnham visit L'Rell in the brig. L'Rell is surprised to see Georgiou, since she and other Klingons, had consumed her corpse but Georgiou explains that she is not that Philippa Georgiou. Georgiou displays a map of Qo'noS and explains that there are seven entry points to a dormant volcano system on the planet, and that she wants L'Rell to tell her the best place for a landing party to start a trip there on foot. After L'Rell refuses to, even after an additional plea from Burnham, Georgiou shocks L'Rell through her restraints and enters the cell to torture her for the information, but L'Rell does not break. Burnham screams for Georgiou to stop, and says there is another way to obtain the information. The two visit who has the memories of Voq, and he agrees to help. At a briefing, Burham explains that the plan is to release a drone to map the surface of the planet for military targets that can be attacked by Starfleet. Tyler tells the briefing that the best place to do that is a location with a shrine to Molor that is now on land that was given to the Orions for an embassy and outpost. Georgiou decides that Tyler will accompany Burnham and Georgiou, as well as Sylvia Tilly. Tilly is initially under the impression that the Emperor is the Philippa Georgiou from her universe, but the Emperor quickly makes it clear who she is by telling Tilly she had fun with subjugating the Betazoids and wiping out Mintaka III. Tilly is assigned the task of carrying the drone. The Discovery then jumps to Qo'noS and beams down the landing party. Act Two The party arrives at the outpost, and offers to trade Nausicaan weapons for two thousand darseks. Tilly feigns hunger to pull Burnham to a food booth and ask if she knows what the Emperor is up to. Burnham does not, but Tilly tells Burnham she has her back. Georgiou and Tyler then arrive, and after informing Tilly that she was eating gormagander meat, they all enter a bar. Georgiou gives Tyler some darseks and tells him and Burnham to go elsewhere and buy information needed to find the shrine. Georgiou remains and purchases some time with a male and female Orion, while Tilly waits in the bar. Tyler and Burnham visit a cabaret where a game is being played that Tyler is familiar with, through Voq's memories. Tyler plays the game and wins some money, while Burnham is clearly upset by the Klingons' laughter. Tilly, moves about the bar and sits near an Orion who offers her the chance to inhale some volcanic vapor. After initially refusing, Tilly agrees to do so and subsequently faints. Tyler returns from the game and tells Burnham none of the Klingons he played with were aware of the shrine. He wonders why she left the game so quickly, and she tells him the story of how her parents were killed by Klingons at Doctari Alpha. Burnham had begged her parents to put off a family vacation to Mars so she could witness a nearby supernova, which resulted in them being present for the attack. As they killed her parents, they laughed, which she was reminded of during the game. She is now seeing the planet as an actual home for people and not just the enemy. Tyler then observes some Klingons who appear to be followers of Molor, and he goes to ask them about the shrine. Georgiou, after the two Orions are finished, attacks them to get the information about the shrine's location. Meanwhile, Tilly is woken up by the Orion attempting to open her case. He explains about the volcanic vapors she inhaled, and tells her that they are fresh from the source and that Tilly's information about the volcanoes being extinct is incorrect. Tilly then realizes that a drone could not do its work as it would be destroyed by the volcanoes, and then opens the case to examine the drone. She then sees a hydro bomb instead of a drone in the case. She calls Burnham on her communicator to explain, but is knocked out by Georgiou. Tyler and Burnham meet with Tilly who explains that detonating a hydro bomb in an active volcano would lead to an apocalyptic explosion that would render the planet uninhabitable, which was Georgiou's plan all along. Burnham calls Saru on Discovery to have Georgiou beamed up, but the shrine is shielded. The bomb cannot be beamed up either, and Saru wants to contact Starfleet, but Burnham believes Georgiou is following Starfleet's orders. She requests a conversation with Admiral Cornwell. Act Three After viewing a simulation of what the hydro bomb will do to Qo'noS, Burnham pleads with Cornwell that genocide is not the way to end the war. Cornwell responds by saying that the Federation is close to defeat and that they do not have the luxury of principles. Burnham says that principles are all that they have, and that Cornwell sent the Emperor on the mission because she knew that the Terran could do what Starfleet officers could not. Burnham then notes that a year ago, prior to the Battle of the Binary Stars, she thought survival was more important than principles, but that she now knows that she was wrong. She threatens a mutiny to prove who they are as Starfleet officers, and the crew stands to support her. Cornwell then asks what Burnham is suggesting as an alternative. Burnham visits Georgiou in the shrine and tells her to stop her plan, though her freedom is still guaranteed. Georgiou says that when she did the same thing in her universe, it did not wipe out the Klingons, and that it will not do so now. She offers Burnham the chance to join her, but Burnham again demands the detonator and Georgiou pulls a weapon on her. Burnham tells Georgiou that she can either turn over the detonator and leave with her freedom, or kill her and escape with the Federation hunting her down as long as she is alive. Georgiou cannot kill Burnham, and agrees to turn over the detonator to Burnham. However, Burnham does not want it, and calls in Tyler and L'Rell. As an alternative to her home planet being destroyed, Burnham offers L'Rell the detonator, which she can then use to unify the Great Houses under her rule. Upon L'Rell taking the detonator, Georgiou then leaves the shrine. Act Four Tyler tells Burnham outside the shrine that he is going to go with L'Rell and try to help both sides, as he is no good to either side alone. They share a kiss and he departs. L'Rell then addresses the Klingon Great Houses and tells them that she is the leader to fulfill T'Kuvma call of unity for the Klingon Empire. The Klingons present scoff at her claim until she shows them the detonator. She then orders them to lay down their arms, and the Klingon fleet headed towards Earth veers off. Burnham is in Paris outside a Federation building. Her foster mother, Amanda Grayson, approaches her. Burnham is grateful to Amanda's advice when growing up about not forgetting her Humanity, something which Burnham did not appreciate until now. Sarek then arrives and tells Burnham how he is disturbed that he had nearly played a part in genocide, but Burnham says that he was desperate to save the Federation and that she understands. Sarek is grateful that she found an alternative, and he informs her that the President of the United Federation of Planets is as well. Sarek asked to be the one to inform Burnham of their decision to pardon her for her crimes, expunge her record, and restore her to her former rank of commander. He presents her with her Starfleet insignia. Burnham and several members of the Discovery crew are presented with the Starfleet Medal of Honor, including Hugh Culber posthumously. Paul Stamets is promoted to lieutenant commander and Tilly is given the rank of ensign and accepted into the Starfleet Command training program. The Discovery then leaves to take Sarek to with Saru in command as acting captain, as well as to pick up their new commanding officer. Stamets tells Burnham and Tilly that Starfleet wants to find a non-Human interface with the spore drive and as such it will not be used. In transit, the Discovery receives a priority one distress call. After some initial difficulty, the call is identified by communications officer R.A. Bryce as being from Captain Pike, the commander of the . The starship drops out of warp and slows in front of the Discovery. Memorable quotes "Oh, shit! That is not a drone!" :- Sylvia Tilly, upon discovering that the "drone" she is carrying is in fact a hydro bomb "First of all, um, so I'm very high, uh... but you need to listen to me." : - Tilly, contacting Burnham after inhaling volcanic smoke "A hydro bomb? What kind of damage can it do?" "Detonated into an active volcanic system, it's just apocalyptic." "A phreatic eruption. Water flashes into steam and triggers a massive explosion." "Landmasses directly over the reaction center will be vaporized. Ash will fill the atmosphere. Within weeks, Qo'noS will be uninhabitable." :- Tilly and Burnham, describing the catastrophic consequences of Georgiou's plan to Tyler "Is this how Starfleet wins the war? Genocide?" "You wanna do this here? Fine. Terms of atrocity are convenient after the fact. The Klingons are on the verge of wiping out the Federation." "Yes, but ask yourself, why did you put this mission in the hands of a Terran, and why the secrecy? Because you know it's not who we are." "It very soon will be. We do not have the luxury of principles." "''That is all we have, Admiral! A year ago, I stood alone. I believed that our survival was more important than our principles. I was wrong. Do we need a mutiny today to prove who we are?" :-'''Michael Burnham' and Katrina Cornwell, discussing the planned destruction of Qo'noS "You really are nothing like my Georgiou, are you?" "No, and I never have been." :-'Burnham' and Georgiou "We are no longer on the eve of battle. Even so, I come to ask myself the same question that young soldier asked the general all those years ago: 'How do I defeat fear?' The general's answer? 'The only way to defeat fear is to tell it no.' No, we will NOT take shortcuts on the path to righteousness. No, we will NOT break the rules that protect us from our basest instincts. No, we will NOT allow desperation to destroy moral authority. I am guilty of all these things." :- Burnham, during her speech at the award ceremony "It's the USS ''Enterprise." :- '''Burnham', identifying the source of the distress call Log entries Background information Story and script * On , when was produced, as well as the series premiere two-parter and were released, Aaron Harberts was working on the writing of this first season finale. ( ) Cast and characters * Clint Howard has previously appeared as Balok in , Grady in and Muk in . Howard has the distinction of being the actor whose appearances span the longest time interval, 51 years, in the franchise, having filmed "The Corbomite Maneuver" in early- and "Will You Take My Hand?" in . * Despite being credited, Jason Isaacs ( ) does not appear in this episode. Production * This episode was scheduled to start filming on 25 September 2017. ( ) It was still being shot on , though production on the episode (as well as the first season in general) wrapped five days later, on 12 October. * The scenes in Paris were shot in Vaughan City Hall, north of Toronto. * A deleted scene from this episode, described as a "bonus scene" and a "secret scene" when it was shown on March 23 2018 at WonderCon, was released online the same day. 21}} Trivia * This episode marks the first time that urination was shown on screen in the franchise. * This episode's closing credits are set to the end credits theme of Star Trek: The Original Series instead of the usual theme. * This is the first time since the epilogue of in 2005 that the original prime universe USS Enterprise has been shown on screen. * This is the second earliest chronological appearance of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701); is the only earlier appearance. It is also the second time the Enterprise appears on screen under the command of an officer other than James T. Kirk, that officer again being Christopher Pike. * This is the first appearance of a redesigned CGI Enterprise intended to be an update of the original ship within the prime timeline. Previous CGI Enterprise''s were either intentionally unchanged from the original design like in the remastered episodes, in which the recreation was so faithful that it used caliper measurements of the original studio model to create the most accurate CGI model possible, or explicitly in alternate timelines, like the alternate reality. * This episode shows the construction of the Earth spacedock that appears in four of the original series films, beginning with . * This is the first episode of ''Discovery to feature Earth. * The passing by of the planets in the solar system at sublight speed before the Discovery can safely go to warp at the end of the episode is very reminiscent of a similar scene in . *The actions of the mirror Philippa Georgiou in the Molor shrine reflect those of her prime counterpart in the first episode. In "The Vulcan Hello," the prime universe Georgiou goes to a well and uses a weapon to bring life, by firing a phaser to open an underground reservoir of water for a drought-stricken people, while the mirror universe Georgiou goes to a well and uses a weapon to bring death, by deploying a bomb to trigger catastrophic volcanic eruptions. *The episode incorporates backstory information from the Discovery tie-in novel Desperate Hours by David Mack. The novel was the first to mention Burnham's desire to watch a star go supernova, which compelled her parents to delay their departure from Doctari Alpha and eventually led to their deaths. Production history * : Title publicly revealed * : Premiere airdate on CBS All Access * : International release date (outside Canada and the USA) Links and references Starring * Sonequa Martin-Green as Michael Burnham * Doug Jones as Saru * Shazad Latif as * Anthony Rapp as Paul Stamets * Mary Wiseman as Sylvia Tilly ;and * Jason Isaacs as Special guest star * Michelle Yeoh as Guest starring * Mia Kirshner as Amanda Grayson * Jayne Brook as Katrina Cornwell * Mary Chieffo as L'Rell * James Frain as Sarek * Clint Howard as an Orion Co-starring * Michael Ayres as Transport Officer * Matthew Binkley as Shavo * Emily Coutts as Keyla Detmer * Riley Gilchrist as Admiral Shukar * Anthony Grant as Er'Toom * Julianne Grossman as Discovery Computer * Harry Judge as Admiral * Morgan Kohan as Weapons Trader * Patrick Kwok-Choon as Rhys * Crystal Leger as Klingon Player #2 * Clare McConnell as Dennas * Damon Runyan as Ujilli * Sara Mitich as Airiam * Oyin Oladejo as Joann Owosekun * Ronnie Rowe Jr. as Bryce * David Benjamin Tomlinson as Klingon Player #1 * Bree Wasylenko as Shava Uncredited co-stars * Ilan Rosenberg * Adam Winlove-Smith as Klingon * Unknown performers as ** Trill patron ** Klingon tattoo artist ** Orion bartender Stunt doubles * Nicole Dickinson as stunt double for Mary Chieffo * Melanie Phan as stunt double for Michelle Yeoh Stand-in * Stacy-Ann Buchanan – stand-in for Sonequa Martin-Green References aircar; Amanda's mother; Andor; arms dealer; ash; automobiles; Betazoids; bioprint; black alert; boat; bowline; bread and circuses; brig; Ceti eel; crew manifest; ; darsek; distress call; Doctari Alpha; Earth; Eiffel Tower; embassy; ; esophagus; Europa; Federation president; Followers of Molor; genocide; ; gormagander; half-breed; ; hydro bomb; isik; Jupiter; ; Luna; Malaysia; Mars; mapping drone; Mintaka III; Mo'Kai; Molor; mutiny; Nausicaan disruptor pistol; Neptune; optical data network; Orion; outpost; paralithium; paralithium cell; pardon; Paris; phreatic eruption; ; pirate; polyalloy; Praxis; priority one; prostitution; Pulau Langkawi; Qo'noS; railroad; seasoning; security scanner; ; shrine; space whale; Spacedock (Earth); stabilizer beam; Starfleet Command Training Program; Starfleet Medal of Honor; sulfur; supernova; tattoo; T'Kuvma; Tellar; ; Terran Empire; train; tranya; Trill; t'Sang; urination; volcanic vapor; volcano; Voq; ; water skiing External links * * * |next= }} de:Nimm meine Hand es:Will You Take My Hand? fr:Will You Take My Hand? (épisode) Category:DIS episodes